This disclosure relates generally to handguns. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to holsters used to hold a handgun on the body of a user.
A large amount of research has been expended to develop a personalized gun or smart gun, with the goal of preventing the unauthorized use of guns. Such research has included the use of RFID chips, biometrics, and magnetic rings. Only the magnetic ring concept has been reduced to a commercial product due to problems 1) reducing the electronics employed by the other concepts to a size that is compatible with handguns and 2) hardening the electronics employed by the other concepts such that they may reliably survive the shock of firing the handgun.